School Days
by locococo27
Summary: What if Max and the Flock stayed at Anne's for a little longer? Max/Sam. Fang/Lissa. Iggy/OC. Please read. Rated T for language and romance in later chapters.  I suck at Summaries, and the story is better than the summary sound.
1. Chapter 1: Crash!

**Me: Hey this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Max: So there's more than one flock?**

**Cassy: YES! How many times do I have to explain this to you?**

**Iggy: I'm _blind_ and even I get this!**

**Me: Just read this already. I only own the characters I created. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cassy's P.O.V**_

_CRASH!_

My eyes flew open. _What was that?_ I got up and made my way to my door. I opened my door and walked into someone.

"Sorry." Joey. I was glad it was him a crashed into, who wouldn't want to crash into their brother first thing in the, I hope, morning? "Do you know what that crash was?"

Shrugging, I shook my head. Hopefully I was looking at him. Oh, did I forget to mention I'm _blind_? Guess I forgot to.

"Should we go see if it was Mr. and Mrs. Jonson?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed onto his sleeve for guidance. He lead me down the hall, past the twins room. We're not related to them, but they are here for the same reason as Joey and I; foster care. Joey and I are twins, and have been wondering the streets for four years with Adam and Alex, the twins, until last year when the police found us. Ever since then, we've been living with Mr. and Mrs. Jonson, our foster parents.

Everything before four years ago was a nightmare. We were trapped at this horrible place, called the School, for our whole lives, but we escaped five years ago. We've been traveling around New England for the fist three year, then we decided to go south from there. But that was a bad idea on our case. We were caught trespassing on a private property in Maryland, and the owners caught us and called the police.

It kind of went downhill from there. They figured out that we were homeless kids, and then put us in foster care like I've been saying. Joey and I were only nine years old when were escaped, and the twins were eleven.

Getting back to reality, Joey was leading me down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Is everything okay?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Clumsy me dropped several plates when I was putting them away." Mrs. Jonson let out a light laugh. I could tell Joey was smiling. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been awake for a while finishing up some school work." Joey said. Did I mention we go to school? That's right. A real school.

"Oh good. What about you, Cassy?"

"I was sleeping." I said quietly, but had a little smile.

"Oh, sorry. Are the other twins up?"

Joey and I both shook our heads. "Want me to get them up?" Joey asked.

"Yes. Cassy you can help me with breakfast, okay?" Mrs. Jonson was making pancakes. Yum. I always loved her pancakes, but I don't really know why. Maybe because they were home made. Yeah that make sense.

I nodded and found my way over to her by memory.

"Watch out! There's glass right there." She warned me. I stopped where I was and started sweeping it up.

"Don't do that! You'll cut your hands!"

"I'm fine." I said, holding out my hands. She took the glass from me and threw it away.

I got up and started to help with breakfast. It should be done soon. I smiled a bit, but was extra careful.

And one other thing; nobody knows my family's secret.

* * *

**Iggy: You've got a secret! Secrets are for people who want to hide things!**

**Cassy: Why would I tell you! Plus I already said what my secret is!**

**Max: You did? Wow I missed that...**

**Me: Um...Who's hungry?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

**Me: Here's Chapter 2!**

**Fang: *mumbles*Excited much?**

**Max: *punches* Be nice!**

**Me: hahahah! KARMA!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

"Max! Max get up!" Nudge squealed a bit.

"Aah! What?" I asked.

"It's almost seven! You slept in! Hurry up!" Nudge literally pulled me out of bed and into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet of the sink and splashed cols water on my face.

"Aah! What? I'm up!" I said, whacking her hands away. Then I realized what she was getting at. I ran out of the bathroom and got out my uniform for the stupid school we have to go to. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, just in time to catch breakfast.

"I've never seen any girl get dressed that fast." Gazzy joked.

I rubbed his head a bit. "Shut up." I smiled and sat down, eating the breakfast brought to me by Iggy.

"Mmm…" Pancakes. Why are they so addicting?

"Good morning, guys! How did everyone sleep?" Anne said. God I hated how cheery she was in the morning.

"Great. So great that I slept in." I grumbled to myself.

"At least you're up now, right?" She smiled. She was right. I hated when she was right.

"Well. . . I have t pack my bag. School started in twenty minutes." I said and walked away after breakfast, pretty much just an excuse to leave the kitchen. I went back upstairs and got my bag. I started cleaning up my homework that I was working on at midnight last night.

I sighed a bit, shaking my head. I went to walk out of my room, but crashed into no one other than, you guessed it, Fang.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking on you 'cause we're going to be late." He said and left. I raised and eyebrow, then sighed. Why should he worry so much about me when he has a girlfriend? You don't see me worrying about him when I'm dating Sam, do you? I didn't think so.

I walked back downstairs and waited for the others to be done packing, then we'd leave.

* * *

**Me: Yeah I know it's a little short, but I hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 is-**

**Gazzy: Look out!**

**Me: Huh? Oh shiitaki mushrooms!**

**Max: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Iggy: Shiitaki mushrooms. Quite delicious.**

**Max:...**

**Fang: Time to leave...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh what fun

**Me: I hope you enjoy this chapter. . .**

**Cassy: You say that like it's a bad thing. . .**

**Max: Oh god. . .**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 3**_

_**Cassy's P.O.V**_

"Come on, Cassy." Alex said. He was getting kind of aggravated. I could tell by the way he's tapping his foot.

Joey got up and pulled me to my feet. "Before he explodes. . ."

"That would be funny." I whispered and Joey laughed a bit. I walked towards the door, but Joey stopped me again, fixing my hat.

"It's cold out." He said. "I don't want my little sis to freeze." I could just tell he was smiling. I smiled a bit and fixed my scarf. Everything was a guess for me on how I looked. Even doing my hair in the morning. Well… I have some help with that.

"Can we go now?" Alex asked.

I nodded and grabbed my bag. God did I hate uniforms. I sighed a bit and pulled my scarf up to my nose and held onto Joey's sleeve as we walked.

He then grabbed my arm, making it easier for me to follow him. It's been a year and I still haven't memorized all my surroundings. I smiled a bit and continued walking.

Alex was walking in front of me, while Adam was behind me. I just had the strangest feeling he was going to do something, but I have no idea what.

"So what do you think we're going to do in school today?" Alex broke the silence.

I shrugged a bit, continuing the two-mile walk to school.

"I don't know. Maybe some math, language arts, German or something, and other stuff." Adam said. God was I ready to slap him.

I turned around a bit. "Please shut up! You're talking to loud!"

"You and your sensitive ears!" He complained. "Hi. I'm Cassy. I'm blind and I complain about any sudden noise!" Adam went on.

"I recommend you stopping. . ." Joey stated. He was right. . . If Adam went on any farther-

"I complain about everything that goes wrong! I walk into _everything_, and blah! Blah! _BLAH!_"

My fists clenched, and my knuckles cracked. Joey put his hand on my arm to calm me down, but I swatted it away. I closed my eyes, getting in several steady breaths.

"Uh-oh. . ." Alex said.

"You listen to me!" I whipped around to face Adam. "Is it my fault we are in this damn foster home? Is it my fault we got caught by the police in Maryland? Is it my fault we're freaks? Is it my fault I'm blind?" This was the most I'd ever spoken, and the loudest I've gotten. "_No!_"

"No, but-"

"But what?" I asked. "It's your fault for picking that frigging apple on that private property, which caused them to call the damn cops on us!" I turned away from him, breathing heavily. "You just don't get it. . ." I whispered to myself.

Adam went to put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me."

I put my hands in my coat pocket and started walking again, Joey following behind me. _You'll never understand. . ._

_

* * *

_**Cassy: . . . I'm and pissed. . .**

**Fang: Yes you are.**

**Joey: Yay! I get to talk!**

**Me: *sigh* get out of here.**

**Joey: But. . .but. . .**

**Max: Can I?**

**Cassy: yes. . .**

**Max: *slaps* thanks.**

**Joey: OWCH!**

**Me: . . .um. . .  
**


	4. Chapter 4: First

**Me: I just wanted to announce that there is a lot going on in school right now, including getting ready for high school next year, yes I'm an eighth grader.**

**Cassy: So your in eighth grade?**

**Me: Is that a problem?**

**Cassy: Your a year younger than me and I think that's funny.**

**Me: Just because you're blind doesn't mean I wont slap you.  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

We got to school and went our separate ways to our lockers. I sighed a bit, closing my locker to see Sam.

"Hey." He smiled, doing his little hair flip. God that was so awesome.

"Hi." I smiled back, tucking some hair behind my ear a little nervously.

"So. . .What's your first class?" He asked. Why does he asked that everyday? I'd never know I guess.

"Science, and then Language arts like every Monday." I smirked a bit.

"Oh really?" He smirked back at me.

"I have to get to class." I grabbed my books and started to walk away.

"Hey." Sam grabbed my arm. "What about my kiss?"

"Fine." I gave him a small kiss and ran down the hall. I slowed down when I turned the corner. I had to pace myself, because class didn't start for another-looking at the clock-ten minutes. I had time to wander around.

I made my way down to the elementary wing of the school. I saw Angel and her friends, giggling as always. I smiled to myself and walked past the little kids. Wait. . . I shouldn't call them little, I don't want a repeated argument with Angel later. I walked past the younger kids, walking around the corner.

I saw Gazzy and his friends next. Did I ever say was a young gentlemen he looked like? Probably not. Ha ha. I'd never say that.

He turned around a bit. "Hey, Max!" He smiled. Now I had to go talk to him. Nice going, Max.

I walked over. "Hey guys." I smiled, rubbing Jack's head, Gazzy's new friend. I smiled still.

"So what are you doing down here?" Gazzy asked.

"Several minutes till class starts." I said. "I should go now." I walked off.

"Bye, Max!" Jack said.

"Bye!" Gazzy said.

"See you later!" I waved and walked back to science class.

* * *

**Max: You're right. I'd never say that.**

**Me: hahahah bye for a while.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch time!

**Me: Here's chapter five. I'm surprised I had tome to make it.**

**Max: You're that busy?**

**Me: Yes now shut up.  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 5**_

_**Cassy's P.O.V.**_

Finally.

Lunch.

I always liked lunch, but I have no idea why? Hmmm. . . Maybe it's be cause I GET TO EAT? No, seriously.

I'm always hungry at lunch. That's me for you; a bottomless pit, but freakishly tall and skinny. Ha ha ha. I'm one of the lucky ones in a way.

I waited for my friends, Annie, before getting in the lunch line. The sound of her voice helped guide me through the lunch line. What my friends didn't know is that I'm blind. I don't know why I haven't told them, it's just I guess I don't really want to tell them.

I sighed a bit. "What sound good today?" I asked.

"I don't know, just take what looks good." She said.

"Okay." Crap. . .

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

I walked into the lunch room and got into line. I noticed several people in front of me, a girl taller then me. She was pale and had black hair, but bright red bangs. I've seen her in two of my classes, but I never realized how. . . tall she was, I mean, like Iggy's height.

I got a tray of food and went to go sit down next to J.J.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi, Max!" J.J. said. I smiled a bit.

"Hey, um, what's that girl's name?" I pointed to the girl I was talking about earlier.

"Oh, that's Cassy Williams. She and her brother, Joey, are twins. They live in a foster home with these two other twins in eleventh grade, Adam and Alex. I think it's kind of funny that two sets of twins are in the same foster home, don't you?" She asked.

_Foster home?_ I thought. That was actually kind of sad for a regular human, I mean, I have no parents, but I grew up in a _lab_.

"Okay." I said. "Just wondering. She's in two of my classes, but I've never heard her talk or anything."

"She doesn't really, she's a little shy."

"She-" Some one cut me off.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Oh no. I knew that voice. Iggy.

Then all chaos broke out and everyone was fighting. After several minutes, the principal walked in.

"HEY!" Everyone stopped. "Who started this."

Silence.

"Who started this?" He asked more firmly.

Still no answer.

"Don't make me asked again!" His face was bright red.

"It was me." That girl, Cassy, stood up. I was a little confused. Why would she take the blame?

* * *

**Max: Iggy! Why did you do that?**

**Iggy: I don't know, I was bored?**

**Me: Ugh!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Detention

**Me: Here it is, sorry for the wait. To much school work now that Mid-terms and the state wide test coming up, and also stupid research papers that we are working on. Ugh! I just want it to be over.**

**Iggy: Whoa whoa whoa! I just realized that we never did this much work!**

**Cassy: Okay? Story now?  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 6**_

_**Cassy's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe I have detention. Why did I have to take his blame for the food fight?

I sighed while I packed my bag. Why did I have to have detention today? I was kind of organizing my locker a bit, not wanting to talk to Joey. He already knew about my detention, but he was going to be so pissed with me right now.

_Please just kill me now. . ._

_**Fang's P.O.V.**_

"Why do you think she took the blame?" Iggy asked again.

I sighed before answering. "For the fifth time, I don't know." I was getting really aggravated with him. "I have an idea; go ask her yourself! She's right over there!"

"What? No!" he was hiding something.

"Just do it. Seriously, go find out why she took the blame. I'm sick of you asking me."

"Wow. More than three words." I was ready to slap him and throw him over to where the girl, Cassy, was cleaning her locker.

"Shut up." I said.

"Gasp! Two words!" I punched his arm and gave him a little shove.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going. . ." Iggy walked over to where Cassy was, kind of nervously.

I opened my locker, keeping an eye on the two of them in case anything went wrong, like she was an eraser or something.

Even with my bird-like hearing, I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. I decided to get a little closer by going to the water fountain and looked out of the corner of my eyes at them.

Then it hit me; she looked really sad, like she was going to cry or something. "Hm?" I thought for a minute, then went back to my locker, packing my bag.

I closed my locker door, then froze in my steps at what I saw. Iggy was. . . _hugging_. . . Cassy?

* * *

**Iggy: . . . What?**

**Fang: . . . Yeah what he said. . .**

**Me: Hee hee hee. . .**

**Cassy: What?**


	7. Chapter 7: Confrunting

**Me: This is for a week or two. Stupid mid terms and other shit...**

**Fang: I'm glad that we haven't had stuff like that.**

**Iggy: Yet...  
**

_**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

_What is this? _I thought as I saw what Fang saw.

I looked at the two of them hugging, then looked up at Fang again. His eyes met mine, then he nodded for me to come over.

I quickly walked over, looking the other way as I passed them.

"What was that?" Fang asked me.

"I have no clue, but I know I'm questioning Iggy about this. . ." I smiled a bit.

"I'll help with that." Fang smiled deviously.

"Wow we think alike sometimes!" I laughed a bit. Fang smiled, then looked over my head a bit, looking at Lissa.

"Got to go." He said. "See you at home." He tapped my shoulder and walked off with Lissa. I turned around and saw them talking and walking, laughing a bit. I quickly shook my head, wondering why the hell it bothered me a bit.

"Hey!" Sam snuck up behind me.

"I told you not to do that." I laughed a bit as he wrapped his arms around my waist a bit. I turned around a bit and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you all day!" He exclaimed.

"I saw you at lunch."

"Yeah for a minute." He crossed his arms.

"Shut up." I smiled.

"Okay." He shut up, but still smiled. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I really don't know. . . Homework I guess."

"Okay, I'll just see you tomorrow then." He smiled. "Bye!" He walked off.

I smiled and shook my head. I turned around to see Cassy closing her locker door and walking off, Iggy no where in sight. "Huh?" I walked down the hall to where the school doors were. I waited for the others, Iggy being the last one to show up. I shook my head a bit to myself.

Once we were a mile away from school, I finally broke the silence. "Hey Nudge? Can you bring Gazzy and Angel home? Fang and I need to talk to Iggy." I heard Iggy gulp a bit.

"Okay." She smiled and they three of them continued walking.

I turned around and looked at Iggy. Fang put his hand on Iggy's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Wh-what do you guys need to talk to me about?" He asked nervously.

"You know how I made you talk to Cassy? I was standing at my locker the whole freaking time and saw you."

"And I was just going to my locker and saw."

"Saw what?" He tried to play smart. Such a jack ass.

"You hug Cassy. You've never hugged any girl like that before." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She knows when you lie, remember that." Fang added in and I smiled.

Iggy was silent, then let out a sigh. "Cassy and I are kind of. . ." he mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Cassy and I are. . ." he mumbled the last part again.

"WHAT?" I yelled a bit.

"Cassy and I are kind of going out. . ." he hung his head a bit, not wanting me to look at his face.

Fang and I looked at each other, our mouths looking like 'O' s. "What?" We both said, then smiled.

"Oh, my god!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Iggy's got a girlfriend! Iggy's got a girlfriend!" Fang sang a bit.

"Fuck you. . ." Iggy mumbled and walked off, hands still in his pocket. I could just tell he was extremely embarrassed.

"For how long?" I finally asked.

"All those nights I said I was going for a walk alone." He smiled a bit.

Fang and I continued to laugh a bit, walking behind him. After a while, we finally caught up to the others. I kept my mind blank from our discussion, or at least tried to. I saw that Fang was having more luck than me. I laughed a bit for no reason.

"Max?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason." I smiled a bit. I finally saw Anne's house in sight. Yay.


	8. Chapter 8: Family time

**Me: FINALLY! sorry about the wait.**

**Iggy: What she said.**

**Max: Stop that.**

**Iggy: Stop what?**

_**

* * *

Chapter 8**_

_**Cassy's P.O.V**_

Let me just tell you this: detention really sucks.

I finally got home, dropping my bag and going upstairs to my room. I shut my door and laid down on my bed, sighing.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes before doing anything else.

There was a knock on my door. "Hey, Cass. It's Joey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I sat up as Joey walked in.

"What was that detention about? And more importantly; why did you take the blame for that other guy, Jeff?"

"Well. . . He's um, new here and he already has two warnings, and I had nothing to loose." I made that up on the top of my head.

"Sure you did, but why didn't you just let him get in trouble?"

"'Cause. . ."

Joey smiled. "That's not an answer. . ." He said in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up." I turned my back towards him.

"Don't make me tickle the information out of you. . ."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"I would!" He started tickling me.

"St-stop!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"No." He said, continuing to tickle me.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" I screamed a bit.

"Okay." he stopped. I took in a deep breath.

"I knew how much trouble he was going to get in and you know I can't let that happen to people again after what happened last time." My words slurred a bit.

"Yeah I remember." Joey whispered a bit.

If you are wondering _what happened last time_, I'll tell you. This kid, Charlie, disappeared from our school last year after he started a food fight. For some reason, nobody but a few of us remember him. Pretty weird, huh?

Back to reality. . . I sat up and started to take off my shoes. I was careful to keep my mind blank of the other reason why I took the blame. Yeah, Joey is a mind reader.

"I'll be downstairs." Joey left my room and I let out another sigh, but of relief this time.

I got up and went over to my closet. I got out my favorite change of clothes, my orange and black top, dark skinny jeans, and my red converse. I changed and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Jonson asked.

"For a walk like I always do on Fridays." I walked to the door.

"Be back by nine, 'kay?"

"Got it." I walked outside and started to jog a bit. _That was easy. _I thought as I ran.

* * *

**Me: Here's a funny thing to think about; Max, Fang, and Iggy in Glee Club! HAHAHAHAH!**

**M,F,& I: . . .WHAT? WHY?  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming home

**Me: WHEW! finally! i finally had time to write another two chapters, but i'm posting one at a time like always.**

**Max: So where am i in this?**

**Me: you'll see...MWAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!**

***others cower in corner* **

**I was kidding...**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

"So, how was school today?" Anne asked.

"Fine, I guess if you don't count the food fight..." Fang said.

"What food fight?" Anne looked pissed.

"We didn't start it. You would've gotten a phone call." Iggy added in, saving all of us, especially him.

"What they said." Normally I would be the one to report, but I guess I just didn't open my mouth soon enough.

"Well then, anyone hungry?" Anne asked.

"We're _always_ hungry, Anne." I couldn't help but smile at what Gazzy said.

I walked by and rubbed the top of his head, heading up to my room. I was about to shut the door when someone's foot stopped it. I looked up to see Iggy there. "Yes?"

"You're not telling Anne, right?" He was a little jumpy about _that whole _situation.

"Why would I? It's your relationship." I gave a light-hearted laugh.

"I was only wondering." he smiled. "And you better not tell her."

"Why?"

"I'll tell her when I need to."

"Tell who what?" Nudge stopped by.

"Uh. . . Nothing." Iggy walked out and into his room.

I couldn't help but smile slightly and follow him to his room. "So when is you next date?" I whispered, laughing lightly.

"Shut up." he laughed as well. "Later tonight." he was a little jumped about something else.

"What's later tonight?" I heard Anne Ask.

"Better tell her now." I whispered so he only heard.

"I... I um... Have a date tonight." he scratched the back of his head.

"I see that now." Anne smiled. "How about you invite her and her family over this weekend for a little 'party'."

"I'll ask later, and it's Cassy Williams. Do you know her family? They live right down the street." Iggy said.

"I don't know a Williams family." Anne said.

Iggy rubbed his forehead a bit. "The Johnsons. That's her foster parents."

"Oh yes, I do know them, but not that well. I'll give them a call later." she smiled and left to go back downstairs.

"You okay? You should sit down." I said to Iggy, who looked a little unbalanced.

"Yeah. I just remembered something that I'll tell you later."

_... What?_

* * *

__**Me: so...how was it?**

**Iggy: I think max wants to kill me.**

**Cassy: not as much as me...**

**Max: right now i want to kill Fang for no reason!**

**Fang: Wha-?**


	10. Chapter 10: Date time

**Me: Chapter ten now up and running.**

**Nudge: since when is this a computer program?**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Max's P.O.V**_

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"I-it's nothing. I need to change so can you um leave?" Iggy said fast-like and pushed me out of his room.

_He's defiantly hiding something from me... I'm going to kill him..._

I walked into my room and sat down, getting out my homework. It's always good to get an early start, that's for sure.

**…**

I looked up at the clock when I heard a noise from down the hall. An hour has past and I didn't even realize is. I put my book down and walked down the hall, seeing Fang's door open. I knocked on the open door. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just knocked some stuff over. I'm fine and nothing broke." I heard Fang answer.

"Got it. Need help?"

"Nah. It's all good."

"Kay." I left and went back to my room and got changed, tired of my uniform. After I was done, I heard Iggy's window open. I looked out and saw him fly to the ground.

_Must be date time! _I giggled to myself. I opened my window after a few minutes and followed him as quietly as I could.

I saw him turn the corner and jog down the street and I struggled to keep up with him.

Then it hit me. He was heading towards the park in town near the school.

I slowed my pace and hid behind a tree once I followed him to the park. I peeped out behind the tree and saw Cassy standing under a tree where Iggy was walking to.

I couldn't help but smile when they hugged, it was just so cute in a way.

They were nodding at each other, planning something. Then I gasped. Iggy let out his wings. Then I gasped again. Cassy was doing the same.

We weren't the only mutants at our school...

* * *

**Max: I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING!**

**Cassy: run?**

**Iggy: Oh yes!**

**Max: RAWR!**

**Fang: This program has been blocked for your mental health.**


	11. Chapter 11: Home again

**FINALLY! the next chapter...**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

I held onto the tree for balance, watching them fly around. _I have to tell somebody, someone good at keeping secrets. . . Fang. _I quickly let out my wing and flew home silently.

"Nick?" I called after I flew inside my room.

"Yeah?" Fang walked in, then stopped in his steps. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale, really pale." He made me sit down.

"There are others like us at school." I said.

"Wait. . . What?" Fang was just as confused as I first was.

"Cassy and her family must all be, or Cassy is just so great at hiding it." I took a breath. "I saw her and Iggy in the park, don't ask why I followed him, and then they both started flying around. I don't know whether I should talk to Iggy about it, or talk to Cassy about it." I rubbed my head a bit, trying to think.

"I think you should talk to Ig first, less awkward." Fang said.

"I guess so. . ." I closed my eyes. "Let me rest a bit please.

"'kay." He left, shutting the door.

Then I had an idea. Smiling to myself, I picked up the phone and called The Jonsons', soon asking to talk to Joey.

…

I woke up to my overhead light getting turned on. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Gazzy. "It's time for dinner, that's all I came here to do was to get you." He hid slightly behind the door. "I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have slept for so long." I got back up. "Is Ig home yet?"

"Yeah, he helped with dinner."

"Thanks." I got up and rushed downstairs, taking a seat at the table.

_**Cassy's P.O.V.**_

I walked inside, soon walking into someone.

"Where were you?" Joey.

_Crapola. _"I was out for a walk like I said."

"For three hours?"

"I got lost?" I had a smile on my face while I shrugged.

"Just go eat dinner." He sighed and pushed me towards the kitchen.

_Jeez. Pushy much?_ I mentally sighed and sat down, starting to eat.

…

I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?"

My door opened. "You know Anne Walker, right? She's our neighbor down the street. She invited us to a little get together this Sunday. Do you want to go?" Mrs. Jonson asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Good. I was probably going to take you anyways." She gave a little laugh and left, heading towards the Twins' room.

I laid back down, closing my eyes a bit. "Hey sis." I jumped back up.

"Stop doing that. . ." I swatted my arm out, but only hitting air. Joey steadied me as I was about to fall.

"Sorry. And about earlier, Max called and told me that you are dating her brother, Jeff. Since when?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Okay." He sat me back down. "So, she said she saw you two in the park today, is that why it took you so long to get back here?"

"Yeah. We went for a walk in town and got some ice cream." I laid back a bit. "And let me tell you that it was good ice cream." We both laughed.

* * *

**Joey: Why do i worry so much?**

**Cassy: Cuz you love your little sister?**

**Me: R&R?**


	12. Chapter 12: Cook out

**(:**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Max's P.O.V**_

"Can one of you help me with this table?" Anne asked.

"Sure." Fang walked over and helped her move a table out into the yard. I didn't realize how many people were coming until I looked at the three big tables out in that yard.

"All the neighbors are coming and Max and Nick's boyfriend and girlfriend's families, right?" Nudge asked Anne, who nodded to her reply.

"I didn't want it to be too boring for them, you know how older kids are." She laughed.

…

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Angel said and ran to the door, opening it.

Sam and his family.

"Hey." I smiled as he walked over, giving me a hug.

"Anne is out back." Angel said to his parents.

"Let's go." I lead Sam to the back yard.

…

_DINGDONG!_

Angel got the door again, some other neighbors were here like a bunch of other people.

Then I noticed Cassy and her brother walk in after the other people.

_Wait a minute. . ._

She was also holding onto Joey's arm, not really looking around like the other three were. I shook my head, ignoring it.

"Hey guys. Everyone else is out back. Come on." I lead them to the back yard like I did with everyone else.

...

I was looking around, Fang was hanging around with Lissa and her family, Iggy doing the same with Cassy. _I should do it now..._ I walked over to Joey.

"Can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He nodded and I pulled him to the side.

"About calling you the other day, there was one other thing. I know your family's secret. I know what you guys are." I gave a smile. "My family are mutants too."

"Really? I knew something was suspicious about you guys." He gave a little laugh.

* * *

**TADAAA! I'm running out of steam on this one...**


End file.
